Sunshine in Winter
by StarxAngel
Summary: Sunshine in Winter is basically just about Tifa. Her life isn't little miss perfect. But she doesn't care...about a few things.


Sunshine in Winter

StarxAngel: This title doesn't exactly fit its story but I like it so just work with me okie?

"You are actually going to go to Hawaii on winter break?" Tifa asked with a confused expression on her face. "You can't be serious!"

"Oops, did I say Hawaii? I meant Reno, where it's snowing." Yuffie replied.

"It's snowing here!"

"You have a good point but tell that to my parents."

"Right. Oh well, you deserve a vacation. But...2 weeks before our school vacation!"

"Yah, you've got a point of the school vacation thing but remember when you got out of school 2 weeks before spring break?"

"It was for boot camp, to prove to junior high that I could go to boot camp and actually knock out the colonel."

"Look who's skippin class today girls," Adrienne said.

"We aint skippin class, school is over Miss Smartypants," Tifa and Yuffie told Adrienne together.

"Okay, 7 can play it that way." 

            Adrienne had her group with her. She turned around and talked to her group trying to think of ways to embarrass Tifa and Yuffie, which was hard. 

"Well, we're lucky we're not the laughing stock from P.E." Tiffany declared.

"The only reason why people laughed at us was because we accidentally knocked out the P.E. teacher with the basketball when he challenged Yuffie and I to 21!" Tifa replied.

            Adrienne and her group walked to the bus with anger as Yuffie and Tifa walked to the football field. They changed in the changing room, and went to the coach. 

"Uh, coach, you wouldn't happened to be still mad at us for what happened during 21 are you?" Yuffie wondered.

"Not exactly, but since this game might get us into the play-offs, and you guys are my best, you can play."

            After the game, the so called "annoying ones" which was Adrienne's group came. They came to cheer for the cute guys in the basketball team. Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent, Zax, Reno, Tokiya, and Rufus.

"There goes team gurlie-girl," Yuffie said. 

            Yuffie and Tifa caught up with the b-ball team and huddled. The coach gave the plan. As the game went on, Adrienne dropped a little Gatorade. Tifa almost slipped on it. But then Yuffie grabbed her hand but then both of them fell. The coach's best players were down. So Kurama and Hiei joined in.

"Y'know, Tiff, it'll be your fault if we lose tonight," Tifa said.

"What do you mean?"

"You knocked out players from the team you are cheering for and also 2 of the best players on the team not tryin to be conceited."

            After that, Tifa and Yuffie walked home in the snow. It was freezing but they had layers of clothes on. Tifa immediately grabbed a chunk of snow and shaped it. SPLAT! SCORE! Right on the face of Yuffie. Tifa quickly made a wall and grabbed another chunk. Before Tifa could throw it, Tifa got hit! That snowball fight lasted an estimate of 15 minutes. 

"Tell your mom I said hi," Tifa told Yuffie.

"Okay."

            Tifa and Yuffie walked inside. When Yuffie got inside, she quickly got into the shower. But when Tifa got home, she searched for her parents. She checked the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. 

We had to go to a baby shower. We're sorry we didn't get to make dinner but we were late by a half hour. But there's money on the front counter next to your keys for the car. Use it to buy pizza or something. Don't forget to give the tip. 

            Tifa dropped her backpack. She shook and ran to her room. Her parents forgot the promise they made for her. They promised they would go to her basketball and football game no matter what unless some really bad emergency came up but that was no emergency. Plus, they still didn't think Tifa could cook. 

"I could just cook and use the money for lunch tomorrow or something," Tifa told herself. 

            Tifa made herself dinner and then hopped into her bathtub filled with warm water. When she got out, she went downstairs thinking her parents were home. But they still weren't. So she just did her homework and slept. The next morning, she woke up earlier than usual. She put her snowboarding equipment in her bag and walked to school. She was early so she walked to the gym to punch the punching bad a few times. When she got there, someone was already there. She thought it was Yuffie but she already left for Reno. The person punching the bag turned around. 

"Hi, I'm Aeris."

"Hey, I'm Tifa. I thought nobody else comes here in the morning."

"I'm new here, guess that's why."

"You wanna know where everythin is? The first time I was here, I got lost about 7 times."

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

"No prob. Lemme just punch this thing."

            Tifa walked to the punching bag. PUNCH! FOOSH! It broke and fell on the floor. 

"Hehe. Umm, I think this would be the best time for me to show you around now."

"Uh, I have to go use the restroom right now."

            Aeris walked into the restroom looking at the mirror as Tifa stayed next to the door outside.

"So far, this is the first person I've made friends with so far. In all the other schools I went to, I never made a friend this fast." Aeris told herself.

            Back outside, Tiffany and her group walked over to Tifa.

"That's the most tackiest snowboard ensemble we have ever seen," Tiffany told Tifa.

"No, mine isn't nice, it's different, and it's cool because it's what I want to where and not what other people are wearing and you're not cool because you copy a person's tacky outfit so you can say you got it first. At least mine IS cool."

            Tifa was wearing blue goggles, blue snowboard pants, a blue warm long-sleeve shirt, a blue thin vest that looked like it could inflate, and good looking boots, holding a blue snowboard with a really nice snowflake on it. 

"I just hope she didn't run away."

            Aeris stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Tifa wasn't there anymore. She decided to just go stand in the snow. But before she even took a step, Tifa came running back. She apologized because she had to take care of the group. When the clock turned 8, they ran out of the school and to the bus. The bus driver took the bags and the equipment of each student who was going. Then Tifa and Aeris walked into the bus. They took the left seat on the 5th row. Then the "annoying ones" walked in and looked at Tifa. Tifa gave them a mugging look and they just walked faster. As the bus started on the freeway, Aeris started talking.

"So, uh, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just hope they don't think it was me who broke the punching bag, if they know, I'll be in big trubbo."

            Back at the school-

"EEEYYYAAAA! Not again!" the coach yelled.

"What's wro-EEK!!!" the principal yelled. "Do you know who did this?" 

"I've got an idea though."

            Back on the bus-

"So, where'd ya come from?" 

"Asia."

"Me too."

"Eh, we're here! Let's go snowball fight!" a freshman exclaimed.

            All the students waited for their stuff to get out of the bus and went to the top of the hill. Only Tifa, a few guys, and Aeris went snowboarding. The more they went down a slope without falling, the higher they would go. Soon, they found a ramp. 

"Alright!" Tifa yelled.

"You're supposed to do a grind off this right?" Aeris asked.

"Course." Vincent said.

"He's cute." Aeris told Tifa.

"Then go for it!" Tifa yelled. 

"Nah, it's okay."

"Hmm, okay, whatever you want."

            Tifa went down the slope and jumped with her snowboard. 

"GRIND!" Tifa yelled as she was grinding.

"Hey guys, check dat out. She's pretty good," Sephiroth said.

"Woop woop!" Tifa yelled in excitement as she was almost done grinding.

            Just then Tifa's phone rang. She was feeling for it in her pocket since she didn't want to bump into anybody but then she couldn't find it so she looked in her pocket. SMACK! Tifa and Sephiroth did a standing body slam. 

"Oops, sorry," Tifa said.

"It's okay. It was your phone's fault."

"By the way, I wonder who it was."

            Tifa found it and looked at the screen. She didn't recognize the name. It was some kind of name you could find in a chat room. 

"Who's sephychan?" Tifa asked herself. "Hmm, he left a voice message...he says nice grind. Sephiroth?"

"That was a pretty cool grind." 

"Cloud, that is the weirdest way to get a chick," Tokiya said.

"Like your way with Botan was any better," Cloud replied.

"At least it worked!" Tokiya told Cloud.

"Thank you. Ey, we're going to go to a higher slope, you wanna come?" Tifa said to Sephiroth.

"Alright."

            Tifa and Sephiroth ran to Aeris. They walked to the next slope. All 3 of them rode down pretty fast and past the skiing annoying people. 

"Snowboarding rules!" Tifa yelled as she was going down 11 miles per hour. "Ey Sephy, is dat a person or a tree?"

"I think that's a tree."

"Yup, I do too. I see the leaves," Aeris declared.

"Oh, okay."

            Tifa dodged the tree and almost hit Aeris.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

            When they were done with that slope, they were really tired and hungry so they got their lunch out since it was almost lunchtime anyway. All of them started to share their lunch when Vincent came by. 

"Can I sit here with you guys?"

"It's not like we're going to say no so go ahead." Aeris said.

            Tifa hit Aeris in the arm with her elbow and winked. Aeris shook her head and Tifa nodded.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yah. We jus had a disagreement." Tifa told Sephiroth.

After 2 other hours of snowboarding and snowball fights, they all went back inside the bus and went back to school. Each of them had the same homework since they were all in the same classes. Then Tifa stayed after class and walked to the gym to play indoor soccer. 

"Uh, Tifa, could I speak to you please?" The coach asked.

"Uh, you speak to me almost everyday." 

"It's about the punching bag."

            Tifa ran out as quickly as possible and ran in the snow that went all the way up to her knees. She was running so fast that she couldn't catch her breath and got so tired that she collapsed. 

Sephiroth was playing with his little sister Yukina. Then Sephiroth fell in a ditch. Actually, that wasn't a ditch that was a body shaped hole. He landed on something, like a body. He looked down and saw Tifa. Sephiroth brought her to his home and gave her his big black puffy jacket, a blanket, a thermometer, and put her next to the fire.  

"Sephiroth, we need to take Yukina to her checkup, are you sure you'll be okay all alone?" Sephiroth's mom asked.

"He won't be alone mom, he's got a GIRL with him."

"I know that but he's just going to make her hot cocoa and when she wakes up, he'll take her home."

"So aaaarrrreeee yyyyoooouuuu sssuuuurrrreee you'll be okay with hhhheeeerrrrr??"

"What are you trying to get at Yukina?" Sephiroth asked.

            Sephiroth went into the kitchen and made some hot cocoa. When he went back to the living room, the night of the ugly dead zombies were everywhere! Nah, jus playin wit ya. But anyway, Tifa was still cozy by the fire. At the smell of hot cocoa, she woke up. So that can kind of gives you the impression that she really likes hot cocoa for one thing. When she was finished with her hot cocoa, her phone rang. She was thinking it was her parents but it turned out to be Aeris.

"How'd you get this number?" Tifa asked.

"Oh, I called your house and your parents said that you were out so they gave me your cell number and I just called you now."

"How did you find out my home number?"

"You know, that's a very good question to be asked because I don't really know the answer which is quite strange."

"Hmm, I've been threw this stage before in junior high, Vincent talked to you right?"

"No. I wish."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. You know, I don't feel right. My tummy tingles and every 5 minutes I feel as if I have the tinkle but I don't really have to go tinkle."

"Did you check with the thermometer?"

"No, figured I didn't need to. Milk milk milk."

"You are beginning to scare me."

"Why?"

"You don't sound like you were at school today. What's your address?" 

"Uh, let me see, umm, uh, 409 Corulorm Boulevard."

"Uh, can you repeat that, because for a second there, I think I heard you say 409 Corulorm Boulevard, the garbage dump? Ah, forget it. I'll just find it somewhere."

            When she finally found it, Sephiroth drove her there. Tifa ran up to the door and knocked on it really hard. She made a small crack on it.

"Oops, I didn't do it. The mail man did."

            Aeris opened the door and she seemed like her normal self. 

"What's up?"

"You called me earlier right?"

"I don't even know your phone number."

"But you just called me."

"No I didn't."

"Umm, alright. Oh, must've been Adrienne playing a trick on me."

            As Tifa apologized to Aeris, she walked out curving around the curved pathway. As she saw Sephiroth, a confused expression started on her face. Sephiroth was staring at the house of Aeris. Tifa wondered about Sephiroth and wondered what he was staring at. Once she turned around to take a look, her eyes became humongous like the shiniest apple you've ever seen. Both of them stared while Sephiroth was in the warm heated car and Tifa was in the cold snowing snow. Both of them stared, and stared, and stared until a huge snowflake hit Tifa's head. She took one last glimpse of the house and smiled. At the sight of the mayor's house, Tifa suddenly had a bottomless pit of pity for Aeris. She realized how hard it must be like to fit in. She thought about going into so many different schools and making friends and losing them or not making friends at all just because she was the mayor's daughter. She then saw Aeris peeking out the window. It might've been just her but Tifa's head was pointing to the side of the fork in her head that lead to seeing tears stream down her eyes. She quickly left the window as soon as Tifa saw her.  Tifa knocked on the door but nobody seemed to answer. Tifa turned around and got into the car and Sephiroth drove her home. 

On the way, Yuffie's mom was sitting on the front porch drinking some hot chocolate. She gave her a video and on it read "The Basketball Games" and she watched it, noticing that every game in there was the ones that her parents always seemed to miss. So she took a hot shower and went downstairs. Her parents were home watching the video from the baby shower. Tifa held out the tape and her mom took it and set it on the table not even taking a look at it. 

"Those are all the games you missed," Tifa told her parents.

"Hold on hun, we're watching the best baby shower in the world that we've been too," Tifa's dad said.

            At that moment, Tifa's eyes began to water and she grabbed the basketball video and stormed up the stairs with a lightning bolt of rage. She got into her room and in an instant, her phone began to ring. She checked the box to see whom it was and it turned out to be Yuffie.

Tifa: Hello?

Yuffie: Hey. Did my mom give you the tape yet?

Tifa: Yah, about half an hour ago.

Yuffie: Did your parents watch it?

Tifa: That question has already been answered by the tone of my voice.

Yuffie: Ouch. 

Tifa: Who cares about it now? They won't go to anymore of my games, not even ask me how it was, don't even care about it, and now do you think they'll even bother to watch it?  It'll take an ocean of a miracle to get their a**es of the crappy couch and see a game. They won't even see my other sports games. What makes you think they will now?

Yuffie: Some convincing?

Tifa: You're not helping.

Yuffie: Sorry.

Tifa: It's okay. So, how are you doing over there?

Yuffie: Botan is here with me. Both of us ran into each other when trying to run to the DDR Machine. (Dance Dance Revolution)

Botan: Hey Tifa. I just got a call from Sephiroth.

Tifa: Your point?

Botan: He likes you.

Yuffie: And you like him too.

Botan: He'll give you something in your locker tomorrow. It'll say from your secret admirer and all dat stufferzz. So, if you like him too, and you want him to know that, go for it, put something in his locker.

Yuffie: And put from your secret admirer in your marble jelly-roll. That'll give him a clue if he sees you are the only one that writes with a marble jelly pen. 

Tifa: Thanks for the advice guys. I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow. Till then. Out.

            That made Tifa feel a lot better. She went downstairs to get a nice cold drink of pink lemonade. She saw her parents watching the baby shower once again. She brought her pink lemonade upstairs and cried a stream of tears. She thought of how they said the BEST baby shower. She thought about HER baby shower and wondered what they thought about that. She ran out of the house crying. It was a lovely crystal clear night. She knew the moon would be her light. She began to walk through thick patches of snow. Around 11pm, she walked back to her house. She made it to the swing on her front porch and slept there. She thought about so many things. When she woke up in the morning, her parents were searching for her. They were stupid not thinking to check out on the front porch. As she walked in, she collapsed. 

            Soon, she was hearing sirens, voices, yelling, and telephones ringing. When she finally opened her eyes, she was in a hospital, and Yuffie, Aeris, most of the boys from her basketball team, her family, and some of her relatives were outside. Most of the relatives had to leave and some of the people from the basketball team too. Her parents also had to leave. ICK! Can you believe that? Her parents had to leave when she had a case of pneumonia. That is just so wrong. As soon as most of them left, the remaining people, Yuffie, Aeris, Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent, Zax, Reno, Tokiya, and Rufus walked into the room. 

"What's wrong with me?" Tifa asked.

"You've got pneumonia," Sephiroth said.

"Oh, okay." 

            Soon all of them left except Yuffie, Aeris, and Sephiroth. Yuffie went in first and Sephiroth and Aeris waited outside. 

"Yuffie, I just wanted to thank you for being my only friend through 3rd grade all the way to high school senior year."

            Yuffie gave Tifa a huge bear hug and walked out crying. She knew. As soon as that was over, Aeris walked into the room.

"Thank you for being my friend Tifa."

"It'll never be a problem to be your friend. Even though you're the mayor's daughter, just be yourself and have fun with it, be different, don't be the white sheep in the pasture, be the polk-a-dotted on. You'll make a lot of friends this year."

"Thank you."

            Aeris gave Tifa the same big bear hug Yuffie did. Aeris walked out crying. She also knew. Sephiroth was confused but he walked inside.

"Thank you Sephiroth."

"For what?"

"I've never had a boyfriend."

"Me neither, uh, and girlfriend."

            Tifa had the cutest smile. She grabbed Sephiroth's hand and cried. Sephiroth did too. Tifa's bright shiny apple colored eyes began to squint. Soon it was closed shut. Sephiroth began to cry the biggest ocean of tears he had ever in his whole life. He looked at the monitor. A straight green line crossed his eyes. He bent over, and kissed Tifa. 

"Thank you." 


End file.
